


How to Train Your Apprentice

by bakuhighfly



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Dirty Talk, Exorcist!Thomas, Fantasy Sex, M/M, Priest Kink, Priest!Minho, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, bottom!minho, horny Minho
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuhighfly/pseuds/bakuhighfly
Summary: 《训徒高手》存文。开玩笑的





	1. Chapter 1

有点受够了Thomas在每一回他遇险时，甚至只是一个应付得过来的失误把他敲倒在地上，声音仿佛近在耳边地吼着：“Minho！”让被超出常人理解范围的能力掀翻的人懊恼不已。

“我没事！”牧师狼狈地脚踩几下打蜡的光滑地板爬起来，——谁叫这家人的经济水平是如此之好呢——Minho有些分心而渴望地持续朝下看了一眼，如果他和养父目前勉强支撑着的教区，每年能为上帝的孩子们募集到把这幢大房子上下打点一遍的善款，他就用不着——

“专心！Minho，你在干什么？快过来接着帮我！”半袖衫被汗水打湿的Thomas又喊道。他脏兮兮的，穿着随性，但让人忽略不了胸前玷污着他们的“病人”的呕吐物和抓烂的布缕。

Minho冲上前摁住挣脱绳子乱舞的恶魔的另一只手，在圣经上找到被打断的那句话继续念下去。

“以主的复活和奇异的升天，我等罪人接受圣灵的审判，请求主聆听我们……”

“主命令你离开这具虔诚的子民的身体！”Thomas在他快速地读完后吼叫。

一阵阴冷的风刮过天花板上的水晶灯，它们互相敲响着似乎像是鸣钟，除了声音稍为清脆，给听到它的人只带来了看见敌潮退下的轻松感。Minho坚持着看到被附身的人脸上褪去青灰的血管和狰狞的破败，瞳孔缩回到安详的大小，现在这个人是干净的了。他靠在大理石的陈列台（被他们驱魔时清空了，所以满地的狼藉）滑倒在地面，卸下重负地掩面叹气。

“天啊……”

“刚才喊祂那么勤快就好了。”Thomas对他微微一笑，面上没露出指责他的意思。Minho对自己感到失望和很惭愧。他是不喜欢Thomas总把担心垂青到他身上，但不是因为反感他的老师（尽管Thomas比他还小两年），正于此相反，他觉得自己不是做驱魔这块料；一直配不上Thomas的耐心和不懈。

他需要做得更好，Minho想，下次这事绝对不能再发生了：绳子要绑得更紧，无论紧急与否检查两次，念书的速度也要更快。Thomas很早就说过同一段时间里读的字越多相当于给恶魔的攻击越频繁。这样它们中意志薄弱的会早些离去，给被附身的人减少伤害。

意志薄弱……Minho不禁咬了咬嘴唇。这种念头让他一再产生退却的欲望。或者放弃。这两者对于靠信仰工作的人来说没差。Minho知道自己在意志方面有什么问题。

“走了，交差。还是你想瘫在这里陪这张皱在一起的老脸一整天，剩下的没什么我们能做的，他有一个团队的家庭医生能给他……Minho？”Thomas捡起背包（通常都是Minho来背，背着个户外包的见习神父走在纽约大街上有些怪，是吗？但Thomas从没想过）喊他，Minho的姿势令他感觉到不同于紧张的驱魔过程中的不安。

“嘿……你还好吗？”他走到石台对面蹲下来轻柔地说道，Minho——好吧，Thomas会说他只是个孩子；自己也一样然而他们经历的有太多不一样了，他在小时候被走投无路的母亲送给教会，他们没有抚养他长大，而是让他长大，就像给他不停地打催熟针，放他进无数个黑房子里，让他面对一打素未谋面的恶魔，手中的武器只有一本圣经和十字架。他必须自己摸索出哪个章节的哪一句对哪些恶魔比较见效，通过它们附身的对象的不同能被人察觉。Thomas从来不是个神父，他是离经叛道的那个，这也是他为什么现在也没得到教籍，犯的事太多了，黑衣被他穿上去又扒下来，最后他索性安于游离在教会的边际效应上，毕竟溜出地狱的公民没这么多，而他自认为随叫随到，虽然有自己的想法，他也有对兄弟姐妹的责任。Minho又怎么样？Thomas觉得他是个天使；真的那种，立在基督像旁边的。从该死的福利系统被朴神父收养，正在上神学院，有空时到教堂里跟其他被收养的孩子一起搭把手，救济流浪汉啦，作祷告啦，扫除啦，一些轻松的活。可能Minho对待这些很认真，是说，他是志愿在以后成为牧师的人，当然他会给自己增添适当的负担。Thomas认为那不是适度。从此刻Minho的眼睛里也能看得出来。

推了推他，Minho转向Thomas的方向。“我没想到绳子会断。”

“那就别想了。”Minho的眼眶几乎被一点泪水晕开的黑眼珠占满，作为眼睛小的人Thomas总觉得他的瞳孔异常有神采。一道碎裂的砖缝里透出的光，Thomas暗暗好笑。表面上他还是肃然的，把安抚Minho的情绪当作生活中重要的一回事。

“我最近经常想到Ben。”Minho把手肘搭在了膝盖上说道。哦，不好了，Thomas也很害怕想起他们当初见面时阴霾般笼罩至今的遭遇。Minho的养兄弟之一Ben在橄榄球队训练回来的路上被车撞倒，他强壮的身体在钢铁面前像只布偶一样飞出，摔在马路上，什么也无法挽回他渐渐失去的生命；Minho在医院里亲眼见证了他被推进急救病房，宣布不治之后让家属——正好也是牧师，进去为他作临终祈祷。Minho过去了，他请求朴神父由自己为Ben做最后一件事，以他悲伤而克制的眼神——神父答应了他，Minho说完祷词后在Ben额头上画十字，他相信那应该就是一切出问题的开始的地方，他为Ben做的最后一件事是为他从半死亡的身体上驱魔，让Ben的灵魂享有平安喜乐。

“恶魔喜欢逛医院。”驱魔人赶到时气喘吁吁地对六神无主地躲在灯管闪烁的柜面下的小牧师说道。Minho在照顾着头上受到重击昏迷的朴神父。

Minho不知道Thomas怎么找到的自己，但他要求自己跟他徒步下到太平间去除掉那个打扰他双休的狗娘养的。

第一次接触到驱魔Minho比他想象的表现要镇定，他紧握着拳头，咬着牙，义无反顾地跟上了Thomas。Thomas让他一定要来，他是方圆几百码内唯一能帮得上忙的准神职人员，但Minho更觉得是他的复仇的火焰在驱动着他。如果真的有恶魔，那他决不允许它侮辱Ben，在他生命的最后一刻剥夺他去主为善人准备的乐园的资格。不过Minho还是恐惧了，当他正面对着Ben张牙舞爪地撕扯和异域的声音的咆哮，他转身跑出门，在外面大吐了一番。握在手里的十字架的尖角刺痛着他。他打败一个自己，重新回到几乎伸手不见五指的房内，出现在Thomas身后时把他吓得差点拿不住厚厚的书本。

“念所有你觉得有用的话！”Thomas把圣经抛到他怀里跳到Ben身上，用全身的重量把他压制住。“快点，这个恶魔没有那么强大！”——没有你害怕的那么强——“他在这里寻找生命垂危的人附身，”——Ben，他多年的好兄弟——“如果它得逞了那么世上又多了一个被困在人间的痛苦的灵魂，”——没有人应得这样残忍地被与上帝启示的指尖分割开——“他的时间到了，牧师，解放他吧，这不是你认识的那个人，送他去主的身边。”

Minho开始读，他甚至不记得那晚他们究竟怎么挺了过来；恶魔逃走了，在Thomas的现实的重压和他精神上的反击下。Minho相信自己听到了主对他的期望，在Ben合上眼皮的一刻，一切污浊的气息从他喉咙间被排走，Ben成了上帝的宠儿。

“现在你见过它们了。”依然气喘吁吁——喘得更厉害的驱魔人从平静了的尸体上下来，待在Minho旁边调整他们曾经一道狂奔过了试炼的通道的心跳。“答应我，即使有一天你成为了牧羊人也不要用狼的真实存在吓唬你的绵羊。”

Minho用迟缓的脑子想了一会，明白对方特别这样说的意图不无道理。“我不会的。”滴水的下巴点了点。

Thomas凝聚起一度被恶魔的暴动晃散的注意力看了阵Minho在黑暗下的轮廓，心中升起一股久违地好奇。不赖，他喜欢这个预备牧师。也许他能成为一个胆大而且自知的驱魔人。

不过极少有人会选择这条吃力不讨好的道路。Thomas拍拍屁股从一地碎玻璃渣中起来，驱魔的震荡把地下窗户都弄破了。在他打算要走的时候，他听到细微的声音说：“你能教我这些吗？……还是不了。看起来你习惯独来独往。”

知道对方在观察自己的穿着和神态，几无的光线也并不影响他的眼睛在晦暗中闪闪发亮，Thomas抓住了这个，“你看起来才是。”

而Minho第一次朝Thomas拉划出他的笑意，“你为什么做这行？”

“帮助人们。”

“你……你说F打头的词，你不是个神父吧。”

“不是，这跟我不愿意看到人们受苦受难有什么关系？”

“为什么是Ben。”他的声音往下沉，Thomas敏感地感受到了。“Ben是好人，没做过一件符合恶魔口味的事情。”

“恶魔不是这样选人的，”Thomas解释道，在语速中加入了他的安抚——职责所在。尽管对面这个才是真正的教会成员。“它们在很多人松懈或者精神软弱时趁虚而入，弥留之际是很常见的一种。而且侵占身体以后也不用费劲和原来的主人拉锯战，他……他已经奄奄一息了。”

“没有别的原因吗？像是对人的某些邪恶之处的惩罚，或者就只是……恶魔之间的玩乐？”

“玩乐，有这可能。这就是恶魔会干的。但是它们也总有一个目的，一套……流程。附身一次是一个步骤，让驱魔人精疲力竭也是一个，最后离开那个可怜的家伙又可能意味着对下一次的准备。它们从不停止。它们从不停止所以我们要阻止它们。诡计多端的讨厌鬼。对了，还有一个忠告，永远别让恶魔进到你的脑袋，那很难再甩掉，比被附身更难缠，它们无孔不入，直到用时间摧毁你。”

“你懂得可真不少。”

“不是在自卖自夸，就是……有人来评估我的工作的时候给我个好评，行吗？”

Minho忍不住咯咯地笑了，胸口传来被摔打过后遗留下来的综合症状。他咳嗽起来。“可是我还不知道你叫什么？”

“Thomas。”

“Minho。”

Thomas记住这张名字下安置的人脸。“嘿，Minho。”他走了几步回过头来对准牧师说道，“他被附身不是你的错，知道吗。”Thomas看到他的头慢慢从埋在大腿上抬高，“每个人都有犯傻时。被魔鬼诱惑不是最糟的，你看，他意识到自己做了错误的决定，让恶魔进来了，他反抗了它，而且你努力帮助他获胜。这是个偶然，但应该坚定了你现在对一些怀疑的信念，难道不是？上帝就喜欢制造偶然。”

Thomas扶着Minho的肩膀让他再一次抬头看着自己的眼睛。“你忘了当时我们是怎么说的。”

事实上不全在当时，后来Thomas停留在纽约驱魔的时光大大超过他去其他地方的，他把常住地定在朴神父的教区，开始教Minho驱魔，反正神父对救他一命的人的愿望不反对——他住在Minho的房间里，空间足够大，Minho除了一张床和挂在墙上的十字架别需他物，他也是——然后他们在长长的教习时间里利用闲暇的片段把这件事说清楚了。

至少Thomas这么以为。“如果它们是有意引我做驱魔人的该怎么办？”Minho似乎被自己的所思所想折磨得形容枯槁，他刨过前面翘起来的头发。郁气充满他的心间。“三年前起算，我跟你外出驱魔一共62次；‘病人’上门83次；误诊37起，有快30次是我的，因为你让我自己拿着十字架像个听诊器那样‘试试看’。失败24次，他们……死了，或者治不好，留下永久性的创伤，被丢进疯人院。这么高的概率，Thomas。我不知道我再做下去会是什么结果，我一直以来都在问自己，我适合这个位置吗？一半一半，以前我可以用不够刻苦来告诉自己，自从开始驱魔……人在我面前无法得救，他们就在我面前我却……天啊；你还记得Chuck和Gally的样子吗？我已经想不起来了。连Ben也只会出现他被附身的脸。有时我看着那些漂亮的照片觉得它们是假的，被恶魔摧毁的那些才是事实。”

Thomas在他脚边跪下来。“你在胡思乱想了。别想下去，我答应过你不会让你有天变成跟被附身的人一样，但你这是在帮倒忙，自我了结，恶魔会看着你和笑话你。”Thomas不确定自己像三年前那样坚强不屈，人会受到人的感染。

“是的你答应过，但你不可能知道上帝的安排。”

“我只知道祂现在安排你跟我待在一起，好吗？有没有发现今年以来附身变得少了？恶魔们怕了；它们知道这个区有两个不得了的驱魔人在保护，虽然附带损失也挺惨重的，但是它们确实在害怕。你相信我说的吗？”

“是的。从我见到你时起。”Minho被他的黑色幽默搞得有些想笑的颤抖。

“Chuck，Gally，那些为了更多人的福祉死去的人会上天堂。上帝最好发誓。”Minho猛地笑出来，搓着眼睛掩盖那两点：他的眼泪和笑容，Thomas从没见过他流眼泪，不敢保证在他没看见的地方没有。

“我们干得很好。让我们继续吧。”Thomas对他伸出被划伤的手掌。

Minho正要抓住他时，一阵轻缓的风又潜在空气里吹送了回来，仿佛敞开的血管和甜美的空气互相吸引，倒流上混合着罪恶的空瓶子。

Minho。看看你。肮脏的小混蛋。

Minho怔住了，他的手悬在半空中。

或者你更喜欢被叫作一个……空虚的浪荡婊子。

“Minho？你怎么回事？……”Thomas的声音很遥远。Minho睁开了眼睛，看到的却不是自己跟Thomas在一间被打砸过的豪宅内。

他在一个双层床边，别的床架都是空的，年老的朴神父已经不再收养新孩子，随着成年的独立，Minho的养兄弟姐妹都搬出了教堂，只有他（致力于继承神职的）还留在这个房间里，睡着上铺——多年养成的喜好，在它的右侧另一个床位的下铺，在他站着的前方，叠着唯二的一床被子，Minho可以通过他能用的熟悉的嗅觉闻到，这些东西属于Thomas。

因为他离得非常近。不知道什么时候他蜷缩在了床头的木地板上，头平放在柔软的枕头旁边，竖起手掌的那侧贴着靠外的床单若即若离地划过去。

Minho被自己惊吓到，他蹦起来，洗过的床单滑落到他的脚背，他只是来给住在这里的两个人定期换床单的。当他恐慌地想从明显的幻境冲出去时他踩到了水洼，Minho发现自己来到了教堂的卫浴室，一个喷头猛然出水的声音让他警觉地四处微微移动着脚步观望。

“你好？有人吗？”Minho觉得自己快喘不过气来时想松松卡住在脖子上的罗马领，但他这才看到自己什么也没穿着。

羞愧在他停下来遇到Thomas走出隔间面对着他时达到顶峰。

“为什么傻站在那？你不想洗吗？水非常热。”不常笑的Thomas进行着这个举动接着把淋浴口弯向他；Minho感到皮肤几乎被烫伤了，八成是出自他自己身上无限升高的体温。

“不，这不是真的……”Minho捂住眼睛，他没费神去遮挡其余重点部位，知道只是自己不能面对这样的情境而已。Thomas不会用这种目光看他。大概永远不会。

Minho又来到最稀疏平常的教堂正厅里。这下他松了口气，幻觉的考验不可能在这儿对他得手。他听到一些响声，从忏悔室的小屋传来。他挪动双腿安静地走近，一个窗格足够Minho窥探自己心中深处的想象和罪过。见习牧师的双眼瞪大，他希望自己的五感和第一宗罪立刻被消灭，他嘴里同时背诵起圣经，往后倒退，一个怪物的利爪把他按在了木墙上，用力得直至割伤了他的背部，Minho感觉到血液流下来。“我对主的信仰不因污秽和不洁动摇，圣父圣子圣灵为，为我们的，洁净……”Minho焦急地梗住了，他想用额头撞向木板好让自己清醒点，免去看到他视为大洪水的一幕，那是他最怕在他有生之年会发生的事，不是差点没让Ben走好，不是经过三年的驱魔训练没能挽救更多人，不是在Gally，他们的同伴被恶魔钻了空子后试图射杀Thomas，他抢先亲手夺去Gally的生命，而仍未能换回挡在Thomas身前的Chuck，那些是不可预测的，如果他愿意，可以看成是上帝的旨意，但这个——Minho早就知道这是上帝特意给他考验，时长从生到死，如果他通不过，那他就可以马上被咒下地狱了。

自己在含着Thomas的阴茎愉悦尽情地吞吐。他把体重淫秽地压在跪垫上让它的作用变为摆动头部时对他如此卖力而传导下膝盖的摇摆的缓冲。他在不外出时的牧师袍长到拖地，当然不知是谁把它从下到上地解开也给了它盖住大部分大腿的理由，但不包括那个罪恶地支起在腿间的象征。淫乱！Minho紧紧闭上眼睛对自己抽打鞭子，尽管那个小角落里的人已经浑身是伤，在此时也深明事理地闭嘴忍受。

这不是你乐于见到的吗？你是多么信任Thomas，他把你头上的阴云都驱散了，原本你只想浑浑噩噩地做个不知上帝今天火车坐到哪站的神父撞骗一生，现在你不仅相信上帝，也相信了恶魔，却不敢相信自己心里有这么肮脏的想法！Booo！Booo！Minho！Booooooo——

喝倒彩的欢呼声让Minho的脑袋更加泥泞，他没法将意志从陷阱里挣脱出来。

意志薄弱。

Minho害怕得默默在心里哭了，也许还骂了些F打头的词，他根本不完美。神父对他说每个上帝的孩子都是完美的，如果他们与常人不同，那是上帝故意把他们打造成这个样子，经受的磨难越多，证明上帝对他们越看重和喜爱。这个模样怎么会是完美的呢？Minho把眼睛睁开一条缝，自己的脸上布满潮红和喜悦，被阴茎塞满的脸颊鼓起一块，从胸腔里发出些沉闷和哽塞的呜咽声，祈求更多，双手离开了十字架而去扶住Thomas的臀部，稳住他，让他深深地操进自己嘴里，口中满出唾液；仰起有着显著的喉结的脖子，在狭小的喉咙里开放给Thomas抽送的软管和提供无私的摩擦。理智上说，Minho只看出了淫荡和下流，违反守身的起誓；他的身体本身可不是。他看到自己仅仅吞着Thomas的老二就接连不断地流下透明的前液，淋湿跪垫，在上面留下深色的痕迹。Thomas没有鼓励他什么，自己打算拆下领子让Thomas的行动更自如，但Thomas拦住他的手：“看看你都能为我做到些什么。”他爱抚着自己的脸说道。然后Minho感觉到自己崩溃了，他搞不清自己更喜欢Thomas还是更爱上帝一些，圣经说他不应该太喜欢一个凡人否则就会削减对上帝的爱，Minho发觉这还是有迹可循的——Thomas抽出他的嘴，自己本能的伸出舌头追了一下它的顶部，Thomas笑着停下来让自己舔到几下，最后使劲地吮吸一口发出响亮的以表达不满足的声音，Thomas红着脸让自己转过去高翘臀部，噢上帝呀自己里面连条内裤都没有，这冒渎的，猥亵的，邪恶的……在Minho斥责完自己之前，Thomas往他的臀缝中陷没下去——字面意思的，Thomas几乎趴在他的后背上，而他的阴茎毫无阻碍地直入自己那个贪心的扩开的洞穴，全然消失。

外面的Minho的勃起抵在木头上；里面的待遇好得多，有Thomas把它火热地握在手里。“我要把你操开，minnow，到明天，你在端圣餐的盘子的时候，都会感觉到我在你身体里的……”Thomas断断续续地说着让欲望燃烧得更旺盛的话一边缓缓地将自己唯一所渴求的撞向自己的屁股，Minho几乎跟自己同时发出一声绝望/幸福的呻吟。他不想看。他想要Thomas现在，就地，在现实里能操他。而不是悲哀地在一个幻觉里羞耻地实现自己的幻想。Minho听着Thomas叫他的昵称，Thomas从没这么喊过自己。他叫自己的名字时一本正经，大多包含着召唤和关心的意味，与之相匹地Minho也没叫过他Tommy或者Tom之类的。Minho知道自己不止于身体地变得贪婪，有罪。体内的恶魔在跟外来的互相打招呼：“你想要这个堕落不堪的小子吗？真巧，我也想要。”

在Minho的眼白开始向上翻时Thomas结实地给了他一拳。没别的法子，他试过了巴掌不管用：“Minho拜托！醒醒！别让那个恶魔得到你！”

被环伺在驱魔人们周围潜藏着反扑的恶魔险些侵蚀的准牧师被从幻境里打了出去，疼痛真切得像他在飞出去时撞碎了点什么。Minho如同溺水之人般大口喘息着从美好的梦魇里挣扎出来。

“Thomas！”他大叫了一声。

“看着我看着我。”Thomas把住他的头把两对眼睛的视线锁死，“不要听我以外的任何人说话，待会我就把你的耳朵堵上；受不了就闭上眼。它会走的，它就要走了，坚持不了多长久，我在到处都洒满了圣水，打开了加湿器。”

通常情况下Minho会夸他一句说：哇，真是妙招。但现在的情况是，Minho只能把头缩在Thomas胸前。以往他们需要一个纯粹的武力或者肉盾时，毫无疑问Minho会主动上；Thomas把所有问题都从飘浮在Minho身边拨开了，把他保护性地遮盖在弓起的身体和双臂下方。

这可不是一辈子能有几回的体验，Minho开始恢复逻辑的脑袋想。等那阵可恶的风凄厉地尖啸着彻底逃离他们，Thomas颤抖的手擦亮一根火柴，举在空气里，火苗没有任何闪动，他放开Minho。

“你受伤了吗？”

“呃……是的。我想在我的背上……”

Thomas很突然地把他转了过去，手指捏过Minho的身体的感觉让他打了个冷颤。“哦嘿……轻点，好吗？”

Thomas古怪地抬眼看了看Minho，什么也不回答。他的眼睛随着从Minho裤腰里抽出衬衣推上去而下落。伤口碰到竟然有些锋利的呼气让Minho收缩了一下背部肌肉。Thomas立刻离远了；在他背后打开双氧水，捣鼓止血凝胶，撕扯纱布，在他身上按顺序使用——一气呵成，疼痛程度减小到了最低，Thomas依然半句话也不说。

Minho试着活动肩膀——所以他该开口说话：“谢谢，伙计，你是怎么知道我……我有受伤的？”

Thomas伸手接着解他穿旧了的牛仔裤。

“什么……不Thomas等等。”Minho推开他。他直到此时才想起来自己落在恶魔的手中，又是被玩弄得多么狼狈。

他为了Thomas变得多么硬。

而他不敢打包票麻木的下半身在Thomas把他的裤子脱下来后会不会恢复到不该有的某个时间点的原状。

Minho躲开Thomas的眼睛扶着一把椅子站起来，“没别的伤了。”他在仿佛还在发热和酸胀的嘴里咕哝。老天爷，这一切残留的感觉都让人十分尴尬。而Minho没有真的用小鞭子惩戒过自己或是以严厉的方法忏悔过，他决定在回去后邮购一条足够提醒他因为他的贪念，欲望导致自己在今天有多害人的。

Thomas望着他的眼睛里沉淀着一种莫名的情绪。他从不对Minho他最最好的兄弟发火，可Minho分明知道他此刻怒火中烧，但愿不是对自己。

Minho没有心情分辨Thomas想对什么事情动怒，平时哪怕再不在状态他也能暂时放下自己去问一句话，在Thomas的不快在交谈中消散以后他的也会很快就被化解。正是知道Thomas对他的影响力乃至是他导向的风标他才会找这么多借口。什么资金短缺，什么坚定信仰。他就是想待在Thomas旁边。Thomas要做什么他就做什么，如果Thomas想回家乡去Minho可以放弃继承这片繁华的教区，当一个四处漂泊和收入及其低下的驱魔人。并且得不到应有的尊重；成天像疯子一样追着看不见的风跑。

Minho忍不下去了，他能预感下一秒钟压抑的欲望和委屈会冲垮他维持了很久的表面，那个被教区的女孩们称为有些冷淡但很酷的，受欢迎的准牧师；Minho不是这样的人。他知道是什么让他必须做这样的人。他身上有负担，他有责任。Thomas的到来把这个人敲碎，身上已经出现数不清的裂缝，而咧开傻笑还在让自己往下掉碎片。Minho才不要现在对Thomas露出肯定比哭更丑的傻笑。

Thomas杵在原地让Minho把背包拎起来挂在手上，如蒙大赦地在他的幻痛中一瘸一拐地走向房门。服务铃被按响起来，接着Minho就在往下的楼梯中不见了。Thomas把手中积攒的力量砸到墙皮内，良好的隔音层把冲击几乎全都吸收，剩下一点闷响。只有Thomas此刻清楚地认识到，那个进到过准牧师脑袋里的恶魔还会来找Minho——这就代表着来找他，送上驱魔人的门来。

 


	2. Chapter 2

他几乎被路西弗的一个爪牙击溃，如此轻而易举，却对那天晚上反常的事儿闭口不谈。

Minho的伤Thomas已经不太在意了，他知道Minho的身体的痊愈速度正符合他的强壮，Thomas观察和忧郁着的是，Minho现在的内心是否也如此。

在教堂门外的小巷口边倚着楼墙，Thomas像停走的一根分针般看着教堂的继承人在楼梯下派发救助活动的传单，就只有这时候Minho的笑是信号强烈的电磁波一样不中断的，他对每个路过而有兴趣的教众扬起嘴角，眯起眼睛，没人能拒绝在一天的开始得到牧师的问候和显然因为张口对话而得到的祝福，言灵不可知，但要口吐善言，上帝就会保佑你。

Thomas相信自己当前很需要这个，他有相当好的耐心，仍然按捺不住地想跟Minho在个双方都感觉安全的地方谈一谈那个时候。危险的时刻。他不敢想象Minho陷落进去恶魔会把他的灵魂如何一点点碾碎，那是当然，驱魔遭恶魔记恨。Thomas觉得自己判断有误，不是这个区的恶魔在变少，而是被他们赶走的喽啰差不多了，厉害的角色开始在冻层中显出真迹。没多少恶魔有胆子入侵驱魔人，很久以前Gally算一个，它成功了，不过最后他们也干掉了它；还有一个他们可以自豪或灰头土脸地说没让它得逞，Alby他们中最老成的那个配合他们用可怕的意志力把恶魔踢回老家；那一仗教会损失了非常，非常多人。从Thomas有记忆以来。

现在，他忧虑着Minho。苍蝇随时会回来叮这个不知怎的有缝的鸡蛋，Thomas说实话没完全对他没脾气，搞什么鬼？他们在一起那么长时间Minho还没掌握怎么抵抗附身吗？何况那看起来只是最初级的阶段。这就像他在一眼望不到边的平地上顺利地奔跑着，眼看就要冲进藏身之所，突然被从天而降的闪电劈中——好吧，貌似他们是处在雷暴下，一直都在，危机四伏，但他明明可以离那些引雷的垃圾远一点的。由于这种让人控制不住的责备，Thomas选择先待沉默。不希望说出些什么伤人的话。Minho陪伴他的时间最长，Thomas从没想要更改这点。

历历在目的自己的恐慌：Minho在被恶魔撞击到时仿佛在额头上中了一弹，向后直挺挺地仰倒，Thomas还以为他的脊髓神经被切断了。他吓得浑身发白，看到自己扶起Minho的头的手毫无血色，估计都被送到他的头里用来保持它的继续运转：“反抗它！”Thomas明白过来恶魔还在时感到腹部在悔意下绞痛，可以避免的事情他却任之发展，比起断掉的绳子，作为Minho的教导者他不称职。

还好Minho没有被恶魔和死神的合谋拖走（一路直通向地狱）。Thomas和牧师的视线相接时回过神来，MInho先挪开了目光，笑容一瞬间僵住了，Thomas无奈地站直往巷子里走去。他也不想逼Minho太紧，毕竟遇上这种破事谁都难以启齿，不只有他一个人在被恶魔的诡计煎熬。

Thomas到教堂的背后干正事去了——订购的面粉和土豆装在停下不久的运货车上微微颠簸，Thomas两下爬上去瞧了瞧，数量和样子都对，于是他开始招呼货运工人卸车。

在贮藏室里取下对货单勾画，一个个空白的格子在Thomas从深深的里面向外面走过的路上被填写。Thomas踱到了将近门口的位置的时候，一个物体滚落在地上的异响让他在恰当的地方停下脚步。回过头他的棕色的双眼扫了扫，视野游移在空无一人和静谧无声的贮藏室内。Thomas往地上看，一截脚趾般刺眼的土豆躺在堆高的木箱前，麻袋全是绑住的，在搬时都没有出现漏洞。Thomas抱着两种目的朝土豆的方向返回，把它捡起来，或者看看是不是第二回合这么快就来了。

他的心声叫着他应该去找Minho跟他一块过来向前推进，既然他手上只有一个吊在脖子间的基督挂像，Thomas还是觉得现在不是Minho的时候。虽然自己的直觉一向很准，那就是个愚蠢的土豆而已。

愚蠢的Thomas。Thomas低声嘲笑了自己一声，他站在遗落物前方，那儿什么鬼怪都没。弯腰捡起土豆的刹那他这次却真实地感受到了什么。还在更前面，直走，绕过麻袋的阻挡，就在两组木箱空出来的中间——Thomas无法拦住受到蛊惑一般自己动起来的双脚，他中邪地感到离那个模糊的既像求救又像微弱的欢乐声越来越近，他想要听清楚发出声音的人是谁，尽管他已经知道那是谁了——Thomas不相信，Minho不在这里，他在教堂门口，他不会在这个仓库里面。

如果不是眼睛欺骗了他，那就是见了鬼。该死的恶魔。Thomas倒吸着气闭上眼后退两步，对这幻觉张开拒绝的手掌，然后收回来捣住自己的嘴，咬下去用疼痛换回一些理智。呻吟是准牧师发出来的，他的上半身的清规戒律还保持完好，可是他的身体上笼罩着一团邪恶的飘动的迷雾，裤子不见踪影，敞开的大腿间就像Thomas那天认为的被恶魔的播种机侵占（Thomas不觉得恶魔有阴茎，它们就是想让自己不好受），流沙般的阴影贯穿在Minho体内，他的表情很痛苦，看起来是被撕裂和污染了，此外粗糙的影子缠绕着分开他的四肢，让他无从抵抗。

“Thomas。”他恐惧而失望地望着自己说。

Thomas把基督像贴在额头上喃喃自语，说着清理恶魔的经文。

Thomas，看他一眼呀，你的守护天使，你心爱的小神父——他以后会是的，还可以属于你一个人，你想怎么办？把他锁在圣人们的地下墓穴里，那里有好多方便的耳室，你可以长长——地把他存起来，处罚他同时爱他，是不是就想这么做？是的是的他根本没那么干净，当他向你裸露丰满健壮的身体时他意在使你堕落；当他碰你的手时他想让你的手指环住他饥渴的流水的老二；当他已经被好好地破除纯洁的光环时，就轮到该你拥有他了。在你心目中你不希望他是个荡货吗？你可不是一个天生的鸡奸者，这会让事情容易点——帮你除掉了上帝那个碍事的老头，不用谢，Tommyyyyyyy——

他扯下项链毫不退缩地把它指向幻像：“求求主救助我，抹黑罪人的眼睛，让信你的人得见光明。”

你信祂吗？Thomas？如果你信祂，为什么恨祂？

该死，他好长时间没遇到这么险恶和有经验的恶魔了，不回答它的话不等于不受到干扰；Thomas能感觉到挂像在被弯曲，心防在恶魔制造的沙盒里按照它的规则逐渐崩毁。

上帝抢走了他，Thomas。要是他不爱上帝了，就会爱你。

“闭嘴。”Thomas用一只手无济于事地捂住耳朵。这个声音在他脑海中。

你觉得他会怎么服侍他的新爱人呢？肯定不像对上帝那么死板，哈哈，我是说传教士体位都不是祂发明的。他会脱光自己在床上等着你，无比顺从，你能从他身上得到想要的一切。你觊觎的，渴望的，贪图的肉体在你手中被抚摸，美妙的呻吟告诉你他有多感谢你的老二在他屁股里穿刺，他会发骚的，喔打赌他还会为你发狂，你照顾得他是那么好，填上了他的欲望的无底洞，他爱死了做一根阴茎的奴隶，你把他变成这样，是你的功劳。

Thomas感到恶心地摔倒在一堆面粉袋上，他在向后退时绊倒了。“肮脏的东西。”他差不多是啜泣地反击道，喉咙里挤出所剩无几的正面的能量。

是吗？那为什么不打开你的眼睛看看你做了些什么呢，驱魔人？

Thomas不予理会，只是坐着呼呼地喘着气和删除恶魔灌输进他脑袋里的淫荡的场面。不去看就成，Thomas安慰自己，Minho知道自己这样想他就是彻底地完蛋了。从第一次见到Minho注意到他有力的手臂和隐藏在禁欲的纸领子下的鼓胀的胸口，Thomas除了知道他是一把体力劳动的好手以外，匀称和像柔和的巴洛克雕塑一样的身材被黑衣服隔绝了肉欲，Thomas不排斥上帝需要一些有吸引力的圣职者这一说法，但Minho卷起袖口帮忙布道的时候……Thomas坐在下面不知道有几个人像他这样想钻进这个年轻牧师的裤子。

你想好了吗？亲爱的Thomas，是把他继续留给上帝做实验，还是争取你应得的？

“他不是任何人的。别把他说得像是小白鼠，”Thomas在仿佛发冷中吃力地用石块填补自己心志上的窟窿，“你也别想夺取他。就算你侵犯过他的脑袋，他还是一个正直的人，——那可是Minho。”

如果拥有他的不是恶魔你就不会这么想了。嫉妒，嫉妒的小Tommy。

“以圣父圣子圣灵之名，我驱逐你！污秽的灵魂！”

嘘。睁大眼睛看，那是什么。

“恶魔！离开！”

Thomas，做个乖孩子，睁眼。

“你永远在主的垂怜和照拂之外，不洁之物，不归顺的毒蛇，你在地狱之火内永世……”Thomas被一阵狂风扔起来接着重重地摔到地上；他不得不睁开眼睛了，在他眼冒金星地在旋转的画面里拣出能看清的部分时，有一瞬间Thomas觉得恶魔并不在这里。只有他，和Minho。不是说现在压在Minho身上的人是他，只是那个人……的确是他。Thomas毛骨悚然地看到自己在操Minho，就在刚才恶魔污染他的那个原位，而他连一根手指也动弹不了，恶魔的化身让他幻觉里的Minho同样受骗，他攀着自己的肩膀，膝弯卡在自己伸直的手臂上，表情改变了，Minho的脸上不再是被入侵身体的痛苦，发现是Thomas时他咬破的嘴唇张开，累坏了的嗓音得到温和的情绪的舒缓。

“谢天谢地Thomas。我还以为……”

以为恶魔的行径会一直持续下去，把他折磨到死。以为自己不会来了。Thomas难以不把他当真的Minho看待。

“我作了承诺。”Thomas动了动嘴跟那个自己一同说道。似乎他在想什么自己就会那样做。但他们仍然是分开的，Thomas看着一个不是自己，又是自己的人在他面前上Minho。灵魂似乎跟肉体脱轨了。

恶魔想搅乱他的脑子，Thomas躺在地上咒骂，恶魔却再不出声；因此Thomas专心致志地在Minho的令人浑身燥热和勃起的恼人叫声中尝试甩动身体，只要头能动就好。Minho不断给他设置障碍，Thomas知道自己也不够有毅力，他控制不住地偷瞄在Minho大腿上流下来的汗水，抠着肩背的手指为快感时而抓握时而张大，那种碰撞的声音——慢慢盖过发黏的哽噎声和气喘，Thomas从这些毫无必要建立的细节上得知Minho要被操到高潮了，按他潜意识里的设想，——因为自己正是这么干的，Minho没被碰前面一下，抚摸身体和砸进他屁股的硬度就足够让他射空脑袋，像个破玩具熊那样接下来任由摆弄，他被深深地满足，屁股里填满被喂饱了的证据，而Minho为了取悦他的驱魔人伙伴在对方拔出去后认真夹紧坚实的臀瓣，不无艰难地收缩着洞口：天啊，那真是太难了，之前他还是个玛利亚，现在他被操得那么熟，上面戴着卡喉，下面门户大开；Minho揽住两条大腿监督着自己，不让一滴淫欲的馈赠落到地上。

Thomas高潮时没有射，但他的脖子猛地成功从地上抬起来，幻觉中的Minho越过另一个幻觉终于把目光投放到Thomas，他像对平常只有一个Thomas般地喘息和轻轻晃着头道：“感觉真是太爽了。我们应该经常这么做。”

“是啊，你在这儿待多久都可以；我要出去了。”Thomas疏远地回答。

“为什么？你不想留在这里吗，没有上帝，什么也没有。在这我是你的。”Minho的影像从边缘开始变淡，意识到了Thomas直到最后也没有交出自己的控制。恶魔的能力在排气扇的转动间流散。

“或许，”Thomas深呼吸了几次做好受到冲击的准备，“但你又不是真的。”

Thomas把头磕在坚硬的水泥地面，剧痛后面跟上来的晕眩使他逐步陷入昏迷，在失去意识前的几秒钟，他感觉到自己能动了，用尽力气对从排气扇飘出去的恶魔竖出一个中指，Thomas躺倒在地上。


	3. Chapter 3

擦干净伤员额角上的灰尘和些微血迹，Minho用更轻的动作给他贴上医用胶贴。

“你要不要说说看你在那里都做了什么？跟土豆打了一架？”Minho收捡着医药盒时说道。

Thomas碰了碰伤口，抽了口气。“它们跳起来用自己扔我，就像一串炮弹。”

“对了，是啊，没人会比你有更多奇遇了。”Minho干瘪地笑着附和，心里想Thomas是个扯谎和仍不会讲笑话的大傻瓜。他头上肿了一块，或许加了些脑震荡的反应，却还想蒙混过关。

“告诉我实话。”Minho抱起双手。

Thomas向前直视，坐在布道台上犹豫于沉默和吐露之间。他能就此对Minho转述些什么？告诉他自己会面了他们那个老朋友，做了个现实的白日梦，在灰仆仆的杂物堆里隐蔽而刺激地（的确是这样）跟他发生了关系，在恶魔的帮忙下——自己心怀感激并且回味，该死的回味不已又应该受到天谴？自己不止这一次地想把一个牧师的腿分开。

想起Minho无助地被夹在恶魔和自己间在他们双方的胁迫下摇来晃去，Thomas用尽意志把一张被欲望浸湿过的熟脸从眼前移开；他处在上帝的场所中——神圣的气息缓缓冲荡过一段思想的沟壑，恶念被漂洗，Thomas说道：“你可以先告诉我那天你是怎样受伤的。”

“那天……”Minho中断在这里，脱口而出而让人有些后悔。他看着Thomas，被再次涌入的恐慌堵塞大脑。他提升自己面对Thomas的反问时的底气。“它只是揍了我，好几下；比较狠。我没有防备。”

“不是这样，Minho。事到如今我们没必要再互相出题了。在把事情越弄越糟糕前，那个恶魔会把我们全放倒。这次它踏进了教堂，下次呢？也许当着耶稣的面玩倒十字活祭。”Thomas指了指面前正中的雕塑，试着引起Minho似乎缺乏投入这件事的重视。

Minho惊愕地听到Thomas说，“继续这样我们不止会失败，我们会死的。所以我希望你理解——我要告诉你一些我的事，这也能回答你的问题。”Thomas的指尖顶着另一只手掌轻戳两下，慢慢将它们包覆住。“Minho，我有……我压坏了……”

Thomas的声音不大，还有些含混，Minho也许并不希望他说出非己预料之内，但依然想要听到的一些什么。像个无知的小孩儿一样（只差没睁大眼），Minho接过话道：“你弄坏了什么东西？能帮我们抵御恶魔的？”

“什么？”Thomas在被误解后忽然流利起来，完整而清楚地说道：“我喜欢你。”

Minho向后仰了仰，出于自我保护的本能。

看着他张开一半的嘴，Thomas重复一遍：“我是说，我一直都对你有某种迷恋。不不是，是这样的，对——我喜欢你。这几天不能跟你说话让我的意志力变得有点弱，恶魔利用了它，在我面前重现那晚它是怎么强奸你的。我没法接受。知道和看到完全不是一回事。所以我搞砸了，我被它给逮住。”

Minho深吸一口冰凉的空气，夹杂着震惊呼出来。

“你看到了什么？”Minho不知所措，“它没——它才没做那个。”他不停地摇头，来不及管Thomas所作的其他惊人发言。

“那是怎么？”Thomas疑惑道，“你那时很痛苦，什么都像看不见而且流眼泪，——身体有反应。”

他应该怎么认为？Minho从对方的眼神中读出他这样相信着。自己现在又应该相信什么？

不。这太乱了；太多。Minho的呼吸节奏一团糟，他扭过头去，对着墙很长一段时间地发呆。

“你弄错了，它没有。”Minho用正式的语气再次开口说道，“但是如果你说的其他是真话，那你真是个疯狂的狗娘养的，而且我们都会死；我们已经等于死了。”

Minho伤感和愤怒地望向一边，Thomas实在不知道他靠后那几句话从何说起。但他知道必须对被极度冒犯的牧师说对不起。当他说完以后，Minho坚决地转身，朝教堂的起居室内走去。Thomas忍住不要打断他的脚步（他不能），喊道：“别离开我身边！只有你一个人现在是很危险的，别离开教堂。”

回答他的是关上的门。

Thomas流落在痛苦里，但无法得知有些与他不相上下的情感在门那侧喷薄而出。Minho蹲在拱廊下，双脚发麻直到不慎跪了下来，无力地，他的腿一向结实耐用，此时却十分虚软，连正规的祈祷动作都无法支撑。心脏跳得接近破音，擂击着鼓膜，Minho用手按住地面，才勉强没被现实给打趴下。

他一点也高兴不起来，Minho被吓懵了；Thomas喜欢他。这说明自己绝对做过某些越界的事。自己有罪，在没发觉和在没控制住自己的时候违背了主的意愿，所以祂现在迁怒Thomas，惩罚他们两个，让他们互相喜欢。组成一趟去地狱的双人旅行。准牧师闭上眼，看到似乎死人和发疯的面孔相继涌现出来，让他的头疼得像要裂开，爬起身，单凭记忆摸回到睡房，在中途好像摔跤了一次，但Minho什么也没感觉到。最终勉强地倒在自己下铺，在光秃秃的床垫上，Minho埋头在里面昏昏沉沉，思绪像衔尾蛇般兜着圈：自己不会再进入光明的道路，前途尽毁，通往上帝的门已经对罪人关闭。

因为他经不起诱惑，也通不过考验，Thomas也被有罪了。哦，不只是这样，他们过几天说不定就要一起被恶魔撕碎；从他们嘴里吐出的箴言毫无驱动力，或神圣的品质，只是镀着一层谎言的脆壳。Minho明白一些他一直怀疑而无法解答的事，作为驱魔人他能干到现在完好无损，必然是上帝留给他让他的愚钝去发掘它的讽刺的奇迹。

当天夜晚过半的时候，Minho在眼皮底下夹着（世界上任何一片沙漠都无从比拟的）干涩睡过去了。Minho感觉自己趴在一块冰上，白色的山在水中缓慢移动，从意识上游漂流而过。上与下颠倒着，仿佛左与右也无所谓，待在半梦半醒间，让脑海里的世界开始分裂，虚实相左，Minho在某一刻被短暂地唤醒过来，半睁开眼皮，看到床垫的一端出现了微光，传来门被轻轻合上的声响；光线随之消失。Minho又闭上了眼睛，他动也不想动，也不想逃（没什么可躲的）。Thomas在他面前稍站一会儿。然后走到一边去，抱起点什么回到床架旁，把带有Minho知道的明显的一样触感盖在了他身上，并把他伸出床外的一只鞋子轻拿进令人有所靠放的床沿。Minho的胸膛传出令人希望“醒来”的颤抖。Thomas这个从不该出现在他面前第二次的驱魔人给他盖上了自己的被子，为了不爬到他床上去，够到那张本应更适合的被子而吵醒他。

笨蛋不知道这是现在最不想碰的，令人变得可怕地愚蠢的东西之一。哪怕（正是）这张被子也够自己忏悔一百遍了，Minho手心攥着他曾经在最高限度下想得到的对欲求渺小的抚慰。他再也睡不着。脚踝上烙印着Thomas手指的温度，Minho听到他现在讨厌的呼吸声在不远处响起，也许两个在不同时段昏睡过大半天的人，此时也有自己的理由注视着黑暗，期盼得到回答，直到露水滴穿光明，当晨光撒进窗户时，Minho坐起来，掀开了仿佛压在自己身上的一面倒塌的牢门，走出房间。

Thomas在这之后睁开眼睛。他看着那张空床，神色由难过到被苍白稀释。三年后的现在可能就是他们的极限了，但是自己不会走，还不会，在让Minho摆脱难缠的恶魔前绝不离开，无论Minho怎么想，驱逐它以后，——保险起见最好能一举结果它，杀了这个恶魔，然后他会将让自己被扫地出门，不再危及和侵害这座属于上帝的房子。

他是个霉运的代言人，不是上帝的使者，从一开始就是这样，Thomas知道。清晨的凉意让不做早祷的Thomas下床去取回自己的被子，眯了一会儿，Minho的体温还在其间留存着。这让他叹息地进入一个不太漫长的浅觉。等他再一次睁眼时，异样的空气将他所惊动，Thomas立刻撑起身体，整座教堂内给人的感觉轻飘而晃荡，摇摇欲坠——即使建在最尾部的起居室也不应该在这个时间点上毫无回声——现在是几点钟了？今天不是教堂的非开放日，但Thomas一个人也没感觉到。那只有一种可能，今天的唯一的访客是一只悄无声息的恶魔。

Minho甚至没来得及把教堂对外开启；它抓住他多久了？自己睡了多久？自己为什么要在Minho一个人活动时睡着？Thomas在自责和无尽的恐惧下跳起来，扯出钉在墙上的十字架，攥在手里冲到一眼望去无人的厨房，接着闯入安静的图书馆，还有会客厅，再来是卫浴室。所有水龙头都被正常地拧上，Thomas的心跳到嗓子眼，他的双腿紧绷地奔跑着；使他在撞开前厅的门时几乎摔出去。身上出了一层汗（是冷汗），Thomas经过走道间的高窗下，大步地行走让脸被富含温暖的阳光照射，皮肤忽明忽暗地闪动。

身穿牧师服的人在跪在圣台前，拽着玫瑰念珠，正在细声作祷告。Thomas走到了第一排座位，终于看清Minho的脑袋是完整的。但是正面呢？Thomas不敢松懈下来，在盛圣水的石盆里掬满一只手掌，侧身走近他。“Minho。”

声音停下来，准牧师朝神龛上的穹顶呼出一口气（Thomas知道这个是因为他看见Minho衣架一样的肩膀的提落），转过身来面对Thomas，十字架在腿边摇晃。

“你还好吗？”Thomas问道，盯着他背着光，平时利落光滑的线条现在毛茸茸的。他的黑眼睛里装着的东西很模糊，Thomas一时看不清。

可能这个眼神做得太直白了，Minho眨了下眼睛，Thomas收回自己极端的凝视。Minho在感到他平静下来以后往前走一步，“我做了决定，Thomas。”

“……什么？”Thomas摇头，让自己免受令人分心的影响，“你今天为什么没有开门？”

“神父还在巡访修道院，我管着这里。”Minho很自然地皱眉对他说，Thomas因此可以明白面前不存在着恶魔。他松开手掌让液体流走，而另一边也在座椅上放下了十字架。“我关了门，所以我能对你说些重要的话。”

“重要到需要这么严肃，好吧。”Thomas说，心跳变慢，好像正在等待给他下达的一份死亡通知书似的，但Thomas已经早有准备。

“在这之前我想解释些原因。”Minho微微低下头，好像它们背后的答案既是关键的，又希望Thomas不应该投下过多关心。“我想了你的话整晚，你说得对，这次它非把我们置于死地不可。它有恒心，也有这种力量，除非我们能保持一致，两个人——在一起，对付他，否则我们不可能赢。但是我跟你……我们谁都不能在出岔子。不能再像之前那样了，那完全是自杀任务；那会让我们死的很难看。”

难看，是的。Thomas认为自己现在的内心已经让人看不下去。他将败给欲望和无法实现的空想。他没有达到成功：教Minho一切一个驱魔人应该会的，以及跟他永不分开。虽然待在他身边不过是种对上帝狡猾的欺瞒。

“我决定赎罪，向主承认我的罪过。我有罪但是从没向祂承认——我不虔心信仰，而且我还企图把你一个人扔给这条罪名。”Minho不带情感地说道，虽然Thomas看到那串念珠下挂的十字架在颤动；Thomas从这个抬头看，Minho的脸上果然漫开一片忏悔的羞愧和因而沉重的皱纹，他的面部表情是受罚的，对这身衣物和打扮愧不可当，在来自四面的责备下发颤，虽然Thomas不知道怎样让他停止。他不想让Minho承受这种不关乎他的责任。然而他的话让人好奇，不由自主地受到了震撼：Thomas觉得自己会得到一句令人受苦的实话，令两个人的；而这应该就是罪过的意义所在。

Thomas在他的坦白下不自觉地落入身后的座椅之间。“我对你感觉相同，Thomas。你打败不了那个恶魔，我也一样。它把我想过但不敢做的事拿出来给我看，只是这样——我就不行了，我……对自己觉得真的很抱歉，我只是这么软弱的一个人。我没有虔诚之心，也没有勇气去改变。我很……我真让人绝望。上帝无法拯救我。你，也不能救我。”Minho无神地轻声说道。他眼里开始起雾，那不是眼泪，用来隔绝失望的一层显像而已。他像一座嘴角下垂的圣像般凝固在圣台前，作为一个对照，一个堕落的不值得救的现形者。

Thomas呆滞了一会才知道Minho点名的是谁，为什么Minho说自己救不了他。说实话Thomas连自己都搞不定。并且Minho的意思是……他在过去认为自己是来指引他的，是他一切的救赎，可自己却让一切变得根本无法挽回。这不是Minho想告诉他的事实，Thomas从中提取出了他的版本。——Minho没有说错。

“上帝啊。”Thomas捂住双眼，指头用力，防止什么溃决出来。他不可能责怪活着或者只是想要一个自己喜欢的人有多么艰难，仍然感到十分后悔，如果他没有纵容自己，从在Minho身边结束一个个工期后一次又一次地回来，如果他没有妄想做Minho的驱魔人的指导者，如果没有允许自己天天跟他腻在一块——美名其曰是上帝的意思，真是个卑鄙的骗术——没有爱上Minho的话，一切也许和今天有所不同。更不会这样糟糕，他们现在面临着死在恶魔手下的结局。Thomas究其一生找不到第二件事比这还悲惨的了。

“我很对不起。”Thomas在长长的沉默后说道。Minho没看他，借力扶着圣台，仿佛一松手他就像堆积木那样垮塌。Thomas拍着膝盖站起身，整张脸抽紧得发红，骨头就像赤着脚踩雪那样几乎被捏得嘎吱响。他反复呼吸，为人着想的善良的一面为他作出决定：“得让你知道一个……有趣的细节。”他笑了一下，Minho挣扎着看到自己的方向。“是这样的。昨天恶魔在试图钻进我的脑子里的时候用的是老办法，因为还有你在，我差一点就让自己放弃。但那个Minho说了句他不该说的话——你永远不会说。所以我还在这里，是你救了我一命。”

Minho用疲惫的眼睛问询接下来发生了什么。

“‘你’说，谢谢你来了，还以为你不会来救我了呢。我就知道那个不会是你。明白吗？到什么时候你都不能说这种话。我永远会为了你来，或者去一个危险的地方，即使我不知道有什么在等着我，或者知道有什么在等着我。”Thomas几乎无力道，“无论怎么样。别觉得我救不了你。我会救你，不管恶魔把着你还是上帝搂着你不还，我会救你出来的。这是同一个承诺，Minho。是一样的意思。”

牧师倚在圣台上，哑然而惊讶着，他听出Thomas大约经历了什么事情，但忽然感到，自己遭受并不比那可怕。Thomas喜欢他，差点忘了，那即是说Thomas还承受着也许很多次也像那样失去自己的恐惧。毕竟Thomas动不动对他的叫喊声一直就在耳边。Minho哆嗦起来。他语不成调地重复Thomas的道歉：“对不起。”Minho折起脚瘫坐在地上，而Thomas见状立刻走过来，用显然也很虚弱的手拽住他。

“我接住你了。小心点，我来……我帮你。”他把Minho从具有磁吸般的地面上竖起身，握住他的双臂。

“还是我们，好吗？”Thomas面对他说，“我们两个。一起把它赶跑，让它滚得远远的。还像以前一样。”

别理人性造成的那些软弱的遗憾，活下去才要紧。Minho看进Thomas努力稳住，不让它们乱颤的瞳孔。在里面看到他自己。“那不可能，你知道的。”Minho说道，在Thomas来得及流露失望的表情前，他俯身吻了吻他的嘴，离开时的声音掩盖Thomas的喘气声。

“放松，不是恶魔。”Minho让自己的额头靠着他的。他们的呼吸相抵，“是我，还有，我爱你。不想再等个三年或者以后在地狱里说了。”

Thomas鼓起勇气，在这个距离里翻动嘴唇，“那么我是在做一个梦吧……”

“随你怎么想，”Minho从胸口发出有传递性的笑，“说真的，我们应该更害怕没发生的事，不是吗？前两局它就是这么赢的；我不想再让它猖狂下去。”

Thomas感到具体某一面的理智下降。他很快理解Minho的打算。气息在变安静的同时膨胀，渴望找到另一个出口。“给我们自己争取些优势。就算只有一瞬间，对于把桌子翻过来说足够了。它不会有机会再找出我们下一个弱点。”

“不会有那么快。”Minho叹息着，手指摸上Thomas的脸，“在它知道这个不管用了以后，趁它还没使出新花样，我们要趁机打败它。”

“听起来有点难度，但只能这样了。时间来不及。”Thomas扶住他的手，让它们贴着自己的脸颊。Minho的手指足够覆盖到他的整个耳朵。“来不及找来Alby，Newt。只能靠我们自己。”

“不一直都是这样吗？我们救过互相的屁股多少回。”

Thomas被他们所说服，他猛地用力吮咬Minho的嘴唇。“我们到底要怎么……怎么做？”他还有些不解，也许Minho真正想的跟自己不同。

Minho停顿在那一会儿，嘴在被Thomas咬过后在一侧浮出齿印。“这样。”他在Thomas注视下跪下来，在他抓紧大腿上的黑色裤子时肩膀紧绷。

“你愿意吗？”Minho仰起头用紧张的眼睛征求Thomas同意。Thomas张开嘴，意识到这让Minho更加难堪时说：“呃……当然。做你该做的吧。”他几乎说“做你想做的”，而从Minho变红的脸来看Thomas庆幸自己没有。Minho的样子像整个人都发烧了，他的呼吸很烫，手也是，碰到Thomas的裤裆和拉链时Thomas屏住呼吸，仍然不敢相信这是现实的——Minho的呼吸打在他内裤上，Thomas忍不住向后退了一步，对方举着空手待在那里。

“Tho-Thomas？”Minho震惊而感觉有点被羞辱。

“不，我……我是想……”Thomas咬住舌头，闭紧了一刻眼睛。他不知道自己其实配不配。“我的意思是，你愿意吗？”Thomas终于问出他应该问的。

Minho不是会想太多的类型，但他担忧地抿起嘴将脖子歪过一个角度。“你没事吗，Thomas？”

“我没事。你确定你想这样做？问这个好像已经有点晚了，但是……”Thomas揪了一下头发，深呼吸，“我不想让你这样因为你是被逼的。没人应该为活命不得不做这种事——你有你的上帝，即使你喜欢……”

“我的天别说了。”Minho呻吟着捂脸，Thomas被叫停。他依然惴惴不安，在乎Minho还有他的想法，胜过一切，甚至超过自己的生命。Minho知道着，很显然，而他在放下手时对Thomas窘迫地露出一丝微笑。

“我想这样做。所以闭嘴，跟我一起把这个完成吧。”

Thomas慢慢上前，拉起Minho将他拖入自己想要的一个吻。在他们深深和迫切地感受对方时，就像浇灌干涸已久的旱地般，急匆匆地脱下几件衣服，毫无礼貌地，Thomas把Minho的外套扯下来丢到一边，Minho用吻反推着他，同时崩开他的衣扣，这件开领衫算是没用了。Thomas不曾设想过准牧师这么大的热情，他投入与被投入更多吻，触摸，有些散落在了自己的脸颊和脖子间，啃咬到颈肩背后，得知Minho渴求自己让欲望疯涨起来。

“我应该早一点……”Thomas的嘴唇忙于在Minho肌肤紧致的胸口上。

“该早点的是我。”Minho不无歉意和恼怒地回答。

Thomas笑了，感到像点燃一颗火星的欲望燃烧在下腹。他揉捏Minho恰到好处的手感的臀部和大腿，挺起腰压向他，在两团硬物凑到一起时Minho发出惊讶的叹息声，略微捂住自己的嘴。

“Minho。”Thomas把一只手转移到他的手上把它拿下来，同时动作缓慢地推他，用膝盖将他的大腿岔开，半坐上圣台。Minho的额头冒出汗水，滑下没有太多棱角的脸。Thomas伸出舌头把它们舔掉，Minho缩起身体，而Thomas凭借这样又一次以舒展它为由抚摸它的结实与健壮。

“你是不是打算好的，”隔着衬衫摩擦乳头的粗糙让牧师暴露出脖子，“用这个办法够上恶魔，还有我。”Thomas的口吻中带有些恶劣和认真的成分，“一举两得，所以你这么早起来祈祷，准备好自己。”

“如果你觉得自己跟恶魔如出一辙的话，是，我只想让这事变得简单点。”Minho揪住Thomas的短发，因为他在下面用力地吸吮他的喉咙和掐揉他的腿根。Thomas总是在致力于让他的腿敞开，尽管他已经被摁到圣台上坐住了，一条腿几乎被平推地打开，裤子绷得他的裤腰有些紧，而Thomas还没来到把他的皮带抽出的步骤。天啊，他马上就要为自己求情了，请求Thomas把他的裤子脱掉，如果他们要做就做到底吧，不要管这是个圣台，基督和圣母正在上面盯视着他们。

羞愧让他的脸加深红色，在他健康的皮肤上就像在蜂蜜里倒了一杯圣餐酒，基督的“血”搅匀在他体内，灼烧着他。“Thomas，必须这么做，如果它能从我们心里挖掘出更让我们控制不住的东西，它就会利用的。那时我们没有一点胜算。”

阴暗面，秘密，或者欲望，这些都是Thomas教过他应该避免被攻击的方面，也是他们现在要加以克服的。最好的净化就是把它们毫无保留地展示在上帝眼前，忏悔是以后再说的事情，要是他们能从恶魔爪下逃生。它很凶残，看它留在Minho背上的几条血痕就知道了，Thomas只觉得怒火跟情欲混合在身体和四肢里翻腾，肌肉在不如Minho薄厚的手臂上鼓出，Minho在他的掌握下轻轻出声，不反对也不赞同，只是承受着。Thomas不明白他们为什么连这种时候也要受到恐惧的支配，不仅是恶魔的，也来自于信仰的上帝。他看了圣像一眼，对于背德感首次得到浅显的体会。

“我会做的，Minho。我会做完。”准牧师听到他的话还没提取出其中似乎不祥的预兆，Thomas使劲把他的整齐的衬衫扯乱，在罗马领还约束着的领口下面，扣子像是被胸部所自然地撑开了，一个唯独露出肉色的缺口让Minho困窘地直视着它。

“Thomas……”他没能问出为什么忽然这么粗暴的剩下的话，衬衫被成排打开，Thomas的右手伸了下去抓住他的胸膛，皮带像从一个陀螺中抽出锯尺般剧烈，Thomas没必要那么干的——他好像非得把自己扒光到衣物全无，一丝不苟，而他在享受着这个有声音和有反应的过程。Minho不由得害怕起来，不是对Thomas，而是有什么貌似在种扭曲的性里失去人的控制。

金属的皮带扣掉在地上响起声音，接着是他被整只扯下的裤腿，连同一边的鞋子被脱出了脚，Minho心里有些慌乱和身上是杂乱地撑起在圣台上，Thomas在他胸前吮吻出痕迹，痛得他想流眼泪，他怀疑Thomas已经被附身了。“你可以……”头被咚的一声地按在平面，Thomas从下方上来吻他，咬着他比较多肉的嘴唇，忽略它亲眼可见的肿起的速度。Minho想阻拦一下他，可又不希望；Thomas更进一步地脱完Minho的下身，除了一双踩到脚跟的袜子。如愿以偿的感觉简直媲美天堂，Minho呻吟着被握住阴茎，嘴里含着Thomas的舌头，把圣台当成一张床翻滚和淫乱，他不断将吻顶进Thomas性感的腮帮，让那上面出现内侧下凹的美丽的阴影，天知道他渴望这个有多长时间，Thomas对他说话时，Thomas对他的安全吼叫时，骨感分明的脸部和脖子终于至于他的抚摸下，汗津津的皮肤跳动和发烫；单腿绕过Thomas的腰把他环住，因为另一边仍被Thomas充满占有欲地来回摩挲着。跟Thomas做爱比任何幻想都要好，充实感涌进Minho的胸口，那里酸胀和被Thomas抓抚着几乎满涨裂开。

去他的上帝或恶魔，Minho自暴自弃般用着低声。

“你说什么？”Thomas抽空问道，但立即就在自己“没关系”的咕哝中继续沿着Minho的胸腹肌肉亲吻。他才不在乎上帝对他们在这里亵神有什么感想，他此刻只在乎Minho。他想要Minho了这么久，今天他可以拥有了，只有真正的傻瓜才会让自己被纯粹的机会拒之门外。被恶魔抓住是死亡，被主惩罚不外乎下地狱，确实没什么可怕的。Thomas压住Minho布满弹性而肌体柔软的身体，他同时遏制着自己随时足以到来的高潮，在舔过他的笔直地勃起的茎身后饥渴地含下全部，让Minho进到自己的喉管，他无法顾及粗鲁地让喜欢的人的阴茎深入嘴巴，在唾液间滑动，只能通过这点来表示如果可以他会把Minho整个吞进肚子。

Thomas在给他口交的时候看向他的眼睛，告诉他正在他身上享用着美味的一餐，Thomas的睫毛和那些顺着他陷下去的脸颊滴落的汗珠……太完美了，Minho用手臂挡住双眼，Thomas吐出他说着“不不不”把他的手拿开，缩短距离和他眼睛对着眼睛，张着嘴喘息换着气息。

“你不知道看着你眼睛给了我多少兴趣。”Thomas小心地刮过他的鼻梁说道。

“是啊，是给你找了不少乐子还差不多。”Minho眯着眼笑道，他知道自己的单眼皮能让Thomas在某些最困难的时间段里得到最便宜的轻松。

Thomas摇头否认了这个说法，他矮下身去接着在他的胯间起伏；Minho随着他的吮吸抓紧他的肩膀，直到呼吸越来越急促，接近爆发前推高了Thomas，叫他让开位让自己从桌上下来。“怎么？”Thomas以为自己给Minho带来了哪方面的不满，但Minho在他面前跪下去，Thomas制止他。“你的膝盖都已经红了。”Thomas指出道，语气几乎有些吹毛求疵——让Minho再跪一阵不会把他怎么样的，早祷虽然有够长，Minho早就习惯了。

“你不是在说真的吧。”Minho光裸着身体跪到地板上，除去衣物的阻碍，光洁和散发出圆润的色泽的肌肉在Thomas的角度上一览无余，适合为人欣赏和赞美地叹息：Thomas差点射了，并不夸张。Minho的胸肌在锁骨下完美地凸鼓出来，毫不过分，比喻恰当地说，上面缺少几滴新鲜的精液的点缀。“你要给我吸出来吗？我不打算让你那样。”Thomas暗地里对此感到可惜，但他的想法有更好的。“你可以做，如果你想要，但是我也很想要你的……”Thomas绕过去看了看他火辣地挺起的后面。“屁股。”

“牛奶和面包都会有。”Minho仿佛被Thomas的贪婪同时打击到和打动了。他开始觉得这不是个好主意，已经把Thomas的裤子拉下大腿，一条不算稀疏的毛发从腹部深入内裤。Minho咽下一口唾沫。这预示着Thomas和他躺在圣台上时感受到那团火热的机能贴合。气味让人情不自禁，尽管Minho也没有清晰地闻到什么，他就是……渴望。口中分泌起来的液体令Minho自惭形秽。也许他真的不应该做牧师，自己的身体这么放荡。

翻折下内裤，Thomas的阴茎就在他的面前了。Thomas看见Minho凑近过来时默默咬着牙，警告自己不准乱动，别破坏这一幕神圣美丽又堕落的画面：Minho下坠的眼皮上闪着汗渍涂出的微微反光，他全身的皮肤撑在饱满的肌理上随着他的动作流动起均匀的蜜糖色。指节突出的双手按着膝盖，Minho在激动和略微的紧张中伸前脖子，张开口接近那根怒涨的阴茎的顶部，一段舌尖露出湿透的嘴唇外。

Thomas用力眨眼把碍事的汗水从眼前去掉，他的欲望在这种浓厚的刺激下翘得更高了，直硬地被Minho柔软的嘴唇含住一小部分；Minho试着前后挪移高温（对Thomas来说这就是，他后仰起头喘出颤抖的呼吸）的口腔将他包裹住更多，敏感的前端擦着Minho的上颚和喉咙挤进一个变狭窄的地方让人的感官每一次生效的结果都被放大。Thomas让自己被推进Minho的脸——或者嘴里，那进出带来的快感和毁坏的欲望都是一样的。操一个上帝看中的宝贵的资质，亵渎他的内容，弄脏他的外壳，然后再像用细布把银器擦亮重新摆上桌面般欲盖弥彰。里面沾染过鲜血，污秽，他们战斗过恶魔们遗留的痕迹，待会干脆Thomas就会让那上面留下自己的。Minho困难地吞到将近阴茎的底部，鼻子碰到了棕色的毛发，他呛在喉咙里的异物上，那是一块肉，仅此而已，却值得他此时全部的精神和肉体的关照。用嘴套弄着阴茎，服务和顺从于双方的欲望，唾液从Minho绷紧的嘴角漏出来，拉开淫秽的丝线落在他冒出热量的胸口；Thomas扶上他的后脑勺开始主动抽插或者深埋，在Minho被迫发出的有着节拍般的呻吟中撞进弹嫩的一条通道。Minho的喉管又紧又热，仿佛拥堵着Thomas的阴茎的一样挤压它，又推拒它，Minho脸上被连续的强迫和接受操出眼泪，蓄在眼角，通红的脸颊泛出缺氧却情绪高昂的光彩，非常不可思议。他们令人难以置信地沉浸在自愿走下和徜徉的邪恶欲潮里。

Minho现在用上了双手，摩擦揉搓着他吞不到的地方，同时张大嘴接纳更强烈的推入。Thomas听从Minho的意愿，牺牲了一部分对方的舒适，协助阴茎在完全抽出来后几乎顺着空气插进深处。Minho让他使用自己做着看起来有些残忍的区别于温情脉脉的戳刺，而这让他兴奋地呜咽，咽喉在被顶撞中永远停留于未完成的干呕状态。他喜欢这样。有力量的，粗暴的，不担心自己会坏的Thomas。他不是一个脆弱的人，也不希望Thomas这么认为他，这样对他，即使有时——他的意志很薄弱，那是为了Thomas才变成那样。

驱魔人在把精液灌到他口中前在一个瞬时急停，Thomas像恢复了一些神志，欲望统治着他云罩雾缭的脑袋，他丝毫没有留恋地离开Minho的嘴，把他们重新抛上圣台扣压住Minho的腿根部，让他对半地折过去，在Minho有高声的异议前展露他的另一个私处。

“天啊Thomas。”Minho耻于睁眼地把头扭开，Thomas用唾液润滑他的入口时他轻撞在了台面上，断绝希望般喘息和蜷缩手指。舌头拍打着他，神经紧簇的敏感部位由固执地紧闭着被更固执的目的舔开，Minho咬紧牙关阻止自己背圣经；他嘴里关着的都是呻吟和一出口就会化为放浪的尖叫。

Thomas的舌尖钻了进去，——或者至少侵入了那个无能的一圈，Minho仍然无法放松，Thomas换到手指抚慰着他。“不要思考。”Thomas说，“听话点，Minho，不要像你刚开始学习那阵。那时候你真是让我废了好大的劲，不要让现在变得跟以前没两样，你是能进步的，也知道自己该怎么做，对吧？”

“我该死的当然知道。”Minho觉得自己在羞耻和负罪感逐渐合上的夹缝中快死去了。

“就是这样，说一些F打头的词，能帮着你放松下来。”Thomas像个坏教导者地怂恿他的驱魔人学徒。他也不知道自己为什么要这么急躁和坏心。

“我……”Minho弹起了一下上身，Thomas的一只手指推到里面。“Thomas！”恐惧地抓住Thomas的手臂，Minho精疲力竭而惊慌无措地遮掩自己的瞳孔，他向下看着，向旁边看着，但无法迎上Thomas的目光。对方了然于心地转过他的下巴跟他亲吻；Thomas意识到他不介意时将舌头塞回到他口内，Minho伸手抱住他，手指划着圈像按摩一样渐渐探进第二只。然后第三只，直到让人有撕扯的感觉的第四只。

“这样应该够了。”Thomas在他们把一切耽误在断续的亲吻前把Minho朝外拖出双腿，摆放在腰两旁，增加一个吻在Minho的额头上。“你准备好了吗？”他问道，而Minho缺乏力量地点点头，他最后看了眼基督像一直是那副悲悯的样子。“做吧。”蚊子般小和温和的声音说。

Thomas向内挺进，Minho感到自己分开和抬起的双腿间被填入一颗圣钉刺穿他般惩罚地疼痛。他低喘着，Thomas继续插入，阴茎的勃动和温度塞满股间，越进越深，逼近仿佛他的极限地大。前列腺被轻刷和摩擦的快感让他在Thomas手里挣动，大腿拱起，腰连接臀部的弧弯更加远离桌面，Minho忍不住的尖声的呻吟还是接二连三地逃逸出来。那听起来像他在憋着哭泣，Thomas得承认这很美妙但罪恶。让人印象更深的是Minho没有拒绝，也不加反对，强韧地收下全部，Thomas的胫骨贴上他的臀瓣的一刻他大口地吸气，黑色眼珠圆亮地浸泡在欲望的深水下。

让人融化般的炙热和紧绷差点使Thomas软在Minho的两片胸肌上。他正好在那上面撑住手掌，Minho的体魄完全能支持得了他的体重，Thomas晃动腰部，在眼前仿佛一片白热的亮度中抽送阴茎，Minho在他的撞击间甚至在它们激烈的几下到来时在喉咙里噎住了，他哽着唾液和软绵的声音，贴在小腹上的欲望被往复动作摇动，硬硬地敲打他自己的皮肤，细响混合在Thomas操他的拍打的黏连的响声里。

Minho叫着他的名字，“我在这。”Thomas抚摸手中一把汗湿的黑发，把变重而有些下垂的它们拨到Minho头顶上去，俯身靠近Minho被汗弄得光滑的脸和鼻尖。“没事的，没事的……”Thomas紧挨他的呼吸说道。下身的动作更剧烈和快速，集中地冲撞能让人不停颤抖的前列腺，Minho的呻吟被拔高起来，透明的液体在他平整排列着的腹肌上流出。阴茎被挤在他和Thomas中间磨蹭，Minho求饶并且要求道：“用力一点……”Thomas调整步调满足了他。

他重重地将自己斜落在Minho的臀部之间，在极度弯折着腰的角度上密集地快进快出，Minho在这种力度和攻击下以哭泣到最艰难时的方式尖锐地气喘，他不知道该推开Thomas好，还是更加抱紧他，令人承受不住和盲从的快感让他忘记上帝，忘记恶魔，也抛开了去天堂还是地狱的意向书，让它空白着随着他的高潮飘落到灰尘里去。Minho握紧十指，手臂上浮凸经脉地把拳头砸在圣台上，僵直身体尝到了身为人——一种高等动物间的平等的快乐，易得的，平凡的，普通的性，他射在Thomas身上和自己的胸口，有些滴答到了他的嘴边，因为他现在是这么一个姿势，呆呆地看着他们在教堂里都做出了些什么，Minho在Thomas站立着继续收集他的高潮时打开双手看了看，仿佛手各是一面镜子，他在暂时剥离出Thomas的独自一刻看清了自己是什么人。他什么也不是不外一介凡人。

信仰给予他们所有痛苦和面对恶魔的伟大的作为。Thomas射了，将精液堵在Minho身体里，他的头点在Minho肩膀上休憩地耷着，喘息声像耳鸣一样刺激得人浑身颤抖。Minho揽住他的后背，欲望仍未退去地拥抱他，Thomas和他在把自己从上帝身旁推远后却拥有了彼此，肢体交缠地被爱欲紧绑在一起。Minho相信他们做了错事。他们做了对的决定。

Thomas仿佛从令人迷失的快感里清醒过来，他拍了拍Minho，抬起身体又倒在他的一旁，还在努力将呼吸从一团生理的打结中挣脱。Minho没去管身上的黏腻。“Thomas。”他哑着嗓音朦朦胧胧地说道，“……你觉得我们能不能干掉它。”

在经过了这些以后？Thomas满以为他会发笑，——苦笑出声，可他却没。他在嘴边拼凑出一个微笑，让他吃惊的是这一次就被他成功了，在这一秒钟的随心所欲是他们发疯的开端的一个开局奖励；Thomas对自己只有唯一地如此解释。

Thomas转过脸，看了看眼神困惑而依然在对上方喘气的Minho，他的表情是轻放的，怀有敬畏之意的折中，或许不过是一张坚定了一半，还有一半在沉默的路上摸索的地图。Minho的脸。永远在怀疑自己，也永远在敦促自己该往前走了。Thomas信任他，但第一次感觉对他有了个准确的描绘。Thomas回过头来，他确定自己能够带着Minho，带着他的希望怎么做。

“我不可能知道你有过怎样难熬的过程才做出了决定。”Thomas用上了力气地对他说道，“但你已经尽力了，Minho；我们两个都是托你的福。让我们先活下去吧。我们能干掉恶魔。”

包括附在他们身上现在应该烟消云散的有罪的影子。“我们会的。”

 

8天以后。

Minho在恶魔现身的一幢空房子里等待Thomas先拿出了十字架和书本，他能感受到恶魔将锁定的眼睛挪过来对准他，露出带有隐形的獠牙的邪笑，Minho无惧地对着它打开牧师领子，抽出洁白的硬纸环，将它抛在脚边。

Thomas高兴地从中发现恶魔对此产生的惊讶的风声。

 

半个月后，穿着平常的一套休闲衣裤的人翘着前额上的头发，在他一共住宿了十多年的房间里收拾他没几样东西的背包，宗教用品，医疗常用药物，还有些简单的年轻人必然会栓在身上的有含义的小玩意。

“嘿，他们回信了。”Thomas敲了敲门引起对方对他抬起头，单脚靠在门框上展开传真替两个人快速地略读。

“Newt说他们大概三个小时后就到。他想让我们给他们帮忙把他们引荐给朴神父。”

“我们又没急着从这溜走，当然我们会让两边熟悉一下再离开了。”Minho叠起一件衬衫的同时笑道。

Thomas也微笑起来。他放下传真走过去轻轻抱在Minho的背面。

“跟教堂的新守护人们吃顿午餐再赶路吗？”他在Minho的侧脸旁笑意扩大着问。

Minho转过去让鼻子对上了Thomas的。“是应该尽下地主之谊？可我马上就不是这里的主人了。”Minho的语气似乎带有些无法回避的伤感，作为安慰Thomas将头垫在他的后肩上。

“在梵蒂冈你会找到自己的另一个新职位。”

Minho发出笑声，他知道Thomas说的是什么，一个无教籍的新驱魔人。他并不担忧这点。

“你记得Newt说过他会给教堂拿下那间豪宅的慈善拍卖所有权吧？”Minho不放心地皱起眉毛。

“我以为你比我更相信Newt的舌头和公关，还有Alby的人格魅力。”Thomas放开了他改为搂住Minho的肩膀。“他们会把所有事情都打理得井井有条，就算这儿没有我们。我们给那个老家伙驱过魔，不是吗？他可不敢忘记这份恩情。”

“我真的要走了。从这里离开。”Minho环视着这个房间在叹气声中说。

“世事无常，人有些也总会改变的。”

“是件好事，”Minho回望Thomas看着他的眼睛，“别怕，我不会赖掉跟着你去注册。”

“啊……”Thomas的声调在思路改换中变化，“你是说注册……成为一个驱魔人。差点耍到我了，minnow。”

“说不定呢，你不会知道，Thommy。”Minho往背包里塞进最后一件要装上的衣服，带动他走向房门，让他们的房间在带笑的谈话中慢慢关上，然后在他们的声音里，在两个人背后遵从他们的脚步与之渐行渐远。


End file.
